


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Series: Ten Years Later Universe [4]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil shouldn't have came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just start a campaign to have Neil back? Seriously, I loved that guy. I'm a die-hard WilSon shipper but Neil will always be my second choice for Will (sorry, Chad, you're third).

"Stay," Sonny groaned.

It was his day off and all he wanted to do was spend the day with his husband in bed. Arianna was already at school and all he had to do was just get Will to just _lay back down_.

"I have to go into work at least once a week, you know that," Will laughed, getting dressed, "I can do almost everything at home."

"This bed is nice and warm and it's cold outside," Sonny huffed, "It's my day off and all I want is to spend the day with my husband," he made grabby hands at him, "C'mere."

Will walked over and kissed his cheek, "I'll be back soon. Go eat breakfast or something."

Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist quickly and pulled him close to him.

"Sonny," Will laughed.

"You're still ticklish," Sonny laughed, poking his sides.

"Sonny, stop!" Will said between fits of laughter.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it.

"Everything okay in here?" Victor demanded.

"Yeah," Sonny said, holding onto Will.

"He won't let me go to work," Will whined at the same time.

"Sonny, stop being so needy," Victor said simply, "Will, I can give you the day off."

"No," Will rolled out of his arms quickly and straightened his shirt quickly, "My boss said that I have to come into day...something important."

"I'm your boss' boss. I'll have to see what it is," Victor said, walking out of the room slowly, "Sonny, put some pants on."

Will laughed and kissed Sonny's cheek, "See you later," he smiled, walking out quickly.

Will had quit his job at Zoe's new magazine and went back to True Vista. It was a ridiculous fight with Victor that he would never tell Sonny about in his lifetime, if it was up to him.

_"You aren't even loyal to this family!" Victor snapped, "You've married into it and you don't even care about it."_

_Victor never yelled...Will was pretty sure he'd never heard him yell before. But Will could yell, especially when he was questioning his loyalty._

_Victor had saw him getting coffee with Chad. He missed the guy, okay? He was his friend._

_"I do too!" Will yelled, "I love this family like it's my own!"_

_"You won't even change your last name!" Victor said, "You quit the magazine that I owned!"_

_"Because my friend got a new position and offered it to me!" Will snapped._

_"That woman is just a bitch who wants to ruin your life," he said bluntly._

_Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Sonny is my husband and I love him."_

_"Prove it," Victor practically taunted, "The position you had was never filled, take it back."_

_Will shook his head, "This is insane," he muttered._

_"I'll drop the idea about your last name. But God knows why you would want to keep it," Victor snorted, "I'll draw up a contract today."_

_Will swallowed, "What am I supposed to tell Sonny?" he whispered._

_"I'll cover that," Victor said simply, "Prove your loyalty."_

_"Okay," Will choked out._

Will took a deep breath as he kept walking to work. He walked inside and smiled at the secretary before going in his office.

"Hey there," his editor smiled, "Good to see you. How's the family?"

"They're great," Will smiled, "You said you really needed to see me?"

"Yes," the editor said, "Your writing is wonderful as always...it's just that Mr. Hultgren wants to assign you a partner."

"A partner?" Will asked, "Why?"

"Well...it's his son," she admitted, "But he is a good writer...a good interviewer too."

"But if my writing is good, why do I-"

"Will, please," she sighed, "Make my job easier."

Will took a deep breath and nodded, "Right...okay. When do I meet him?"

"He should be here-"

"Knock, knock," someone said, walking in the room, "Hey, I'm- oh."

Will stared at the face of Neil Hultgren. He should have known by now that it was him the minute he heard the last name. But it had been ten years...it went right over his head.

Neil was a distant memory.

Until now when all of it came flooding back.

_Will was drunk and he was at a party with Sonny and his friends. None of them would let him drink before that until Neil offered to let him play beer pong._

_Neil looked really good...he was so nice._

_Will finally needed to take a breather and get some air. He had already been struggling for so long. He was stressed and the alcohol was making it so much better but so much worse because it still wasn't making him forget._

_Then Neil showed up._

_Neil, who looked amazing; Neil, who was nice to him; Neil, who was talking and Will could barely understand him._

_Then Neil's lips were on his and he was shoving him against the wall in a fit of passion. Will felt his head hit the wall but he didn't care. He grabbed onto Neil's shirt tightly and kissed back._

"I, uh...hey, man, how's it going?" Will shook his hand quickly before stepping back, "It's been a while."

"Twelve, eleven years?" Neil laughed.

"Oh, you two know each other?" the woman smiled.

Will sighed, "Uh, yeah...we do. Neil got me out of a jam a long time ago. He was a great friend."

"We just kind of...lost touch," Neil shrugged, "I went away to college and Will..."

"Stayed in Salem," Will smiled slightly.

"Uh...how about we get a coffee and catch up?" Neil tried.

Will nodded, "Good idea."

* * *

"So...how have you been?" Will asked awkwardly.

Neil sighed, "I'm sorry, Will...I didn't even read the papers, my dad just got me this job. If I would have known-"

"It's fine, Neil," Will smiled, "You were always a good friend."

"I think we were a little closer than most friends at the time, Will," Neil gave him a look.

Will sighed, "I'm sorry I never called you. Things got even more hectic after you left."

"It's fine, Will, it was years ago," Neil laughed, "So how's...life?"

"I married Sonny," Will smiled slightly, "And before that I had a kid with someone else."

"You had a _'No, I'm not gay'_ crisis and slept with a girl?" Neil tried.

"My ex," Will nodded, "She's in prison now...she killed her ex...it was a big mess. Sonny and I have custody of Arianna now, she's about eleven."

"Sounds like you have a big domestic life," Neil smiled, "You've had an exciting one, Will. Good for you."

Will nodded, "I think we're settling down though."

"Good," Neil smiled, "I'm still trying to find that guy myself."

"I can hook you up," Will joked, "I know people."

Neil laughed, "Is the Spot still open? I think I'll stick to meeting up with guys there."

"Yeah, last time I checked it was," Will smiled.

"The guys I took on dates there were always special," Neil smiled slightly.

Will pursed his lips and looked away. He was one of those guys that Neil took to that bar.

"Oh, shit, I'm not...no, Will, I just meant-" Neil started.

"Neil, don't worry about it," he laughed, "I know."

Neil nodded and smiled, standing up, "Well, Will Horton, I look forward to working with you."

Will nodded and shook his hand, "Bye," he called as he walked out.

"Who was that?" someone asked.

Will looked over and saw Ben standing there and smiled at him, "Just an old friend."

Ben just nodded and handed him his coffee. Will didn't even have to order anymore.

"Thanks, Ben," Will told him quietly.

* * *

Sonny was still asleep when he got home, but he looked like he'd been up a few times. Will couldn't blame him. All his husband did was work, most of the time. Days off were rare.

Will changed out of his clothes from work and into a pair of sweatpants and Sonny's t-shirt before walking over and flopping down.

Sonny wrapped his arms around him instantly, "Nope, not letting go again."

Will laughed and kissed his cheek, "I missed you too. Ari will be home in a few hours."

"Then you're not leaving this bed until then," Sonny said simply, kissing his neck, "How was your day?" he asked, looking up at him.

"Um...interesting," Will said, "We can talk about it later," he breathed out before starting to kiss Sonny's neck. He'd never seen Sonny jealous before. Yeah, sure, when guys checked him out, Sonny would pull him a little bit closer. But he never had an actual reason to be jealous.

Like Will working with someone he made out with and had a kind-of relationship with.

"Mmm," Sonny hummed happily, pulling him closer, "What to you want?" he joked.

Will sat up and crossed his arms, "What makes you think I want something?"

"The fact that you should be tired when you come home from work, not all over me," Sonny laughed.

"I just missed you," Will tried again.

"Will," Sonny sat up, "How was your day?" he repeated.

"Interesting," Will said simply, "Now, I really just want to jump my husband," he said, kissing him quickly.

Sonny rolled them over and kissed Will quickly before pinning him down like he was going to take this further.

"Why was it interesting?" Sonny asked. Will rolled his eyes, "You're a tease."

"I could just go ask Uncle Victor about your day-" Will huffed and closed his eyes, "They made me get a partner today."

"Is the person an asshole? I can have him fired, y'know," Sonny commented.

"No, he...he's really nice," Will pursed his lips, "Do you, uh...you remember that night when you took me to a party? It was after I told you that I saw my mom cheat on EJ and...and I got drunk and kissed that guy."

"Yeah," Sonny looked confused, "So?"

"Then, uh...remember when that guy took me to the Spot a few times? A-And when I was accused of murder, he came and was my alibi because I was with him that night," Will started to ramble, "You know, this position is really uncomfortable when I'm not horny."

Sonny jumped off of him quickly and sat beside him on the bed, "Yeah, I remember that guy though...Neil, right?"

"Yes, Neil," Will bit his lip, "And...Neil's dad is my boss' boss for the division of your uncle's company. A-And Neil went to school to be a writer...and so he came back here and got a job-"

"He's your partner?" Sonny demanded.

Will sighed and sat up, "Sonny..."

Sonny took a deep breath and shook his head, "Will, I don't like this."

"Sonny, it was years ago," Will said, grabbing his hands, "I love you and only you."

"I know," Sonny swallowed, "And you know I feel the same about you...but does he know that?"

"Of course he does," Will said quickly, "I told him we were married today."

Sonny shook his head, "I still don't like this."

"You don't have to," Will said, "We're strictly professional, Sonny."

Sonny took a deep breath, "How can you be okay with this? Isn't it awkward?"

"A little bit, but I looked over some of his work on my way home. He's an amazing writer," Will said, "And he was my friend, Sonny. I could have went to jail if it wasn't for him."

Sonny swallowed and held his hands, "Will, I trust you."

"I know that," Will whispered.

"I just don't trust him," Sonny said and then sighed, "I have to go pick Ari up from school now...you look tired, get some rest," he kissed him deeply before walking out.

Will sighed and watched him walk out. His phone went off and he grabbed it quickly.

 **Neil Hultgren:** I'm glad I'm working with you, Will.

Will sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

 **Will Horton:** Me too.


	2. Chapter 2

Will had worked with Neil approximately one week when he suggested that they meet up at TBD to work. Sonny was working and Will was totally going to prove to him that Neil had no interest in him further than friendship.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sonny smiled when Will came up and leaned on the counter.

"Neil and I came here to work for a while," Will smiled, "I wanted to see you."

Sonny's smile dropped slightly but it stayed on his face. He kissed his cheek quickly, "Good, maybe I should start stopping to see you at work."

"Well, I like the coffee here too, so that's a perk," Will said, "And I get it for free."

"Hey, who says you're getting free coffee?" Sonny joked.

"Well, I have some cash, but I have a more creative way to pay you back," Will leaned over the counter to kiss him again, "If you're interested."

"That's not sanitary," Chad said bluntly as he walked in.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Sonny started yelling instantly.

Will rolled his eyes and pulled away, grabbing the two coffees as he did. He walked back over and sat down across from Neil.

"Everything okay over there?" Neil raised an eyebrow, watching Sonny and Chad yell at each other.

"No," Will said simply, "But that's normal."

Neil raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...do you remember that whole DiMera-Kiriakis feud?" Will asked.

"You mean the feud that lasted for years all through my childhood in Salem? Of course," Neil laughed, "But they were the ones who ended it."

"Yeah, well, it restarted," Will sighed.

"And you're in the middle," Neil said.

Will nodded, "Chad was my friend, y'know? I miss him. But..."

"Sonny is your husband and you want to stand by him," Neil nodded.

"You know, for a guy who hasn't had that many relationships, you're pretty smart about them," Will smiled slightly.

Neil smiled, "Before I went into writing, I was working on my psychology degree."

"That sounds..." Will trailed off.

"Not me?" Neil laughed quietly, "Will, I completely changed myself to make my dad happy."

"That's sad," Will said bluntly.

"Hey, I have someone paying me to do my second choice in college," Neil shrugged, "When I get enough money saved up, I'll go back to college."

"So you were majoring in...relationships?" Will snorted.

"I can read people," Neil shrugged, "And you're unhappy."

Will shook his head, "You know how I looked when I was unhappy. You were with me when I was unhappy."

Neil shook his head and pointed at Sonny and Chad, "Look at Chad."

"I know what Chad looks like," Will sighed, looking at Chad.

"See how he looks troubled? His left brow is down slightly, he's forcing himself to do this. He keeps checking to make sure people are looking. He doesn't want to keep fighting. He's doing this for publicity," Neil said, turning back to Will, "Is there someone working with him that would want the fighting to continue?"

Will pursed his lips, "He runs DiMera Enterprises with my grandmother...but she..." he sighed and stopped talking, "What about Sonny?"

Neil sighed and looked away, "Some people just like to fight for what they believe in, Will. He believes he's right, so he's enjoying the fighting."

Will looked down, "You're wrong," he said bluntly, "And we should get to work."

Neil sighed, "Right...sorry," he said simply and opened his laptop.

* * *

Will laid in bed that night beside Sonny. As usual, his husband's arms were holding him close. Will usually loved that...but right now he really needed to get out of there and go talk to Chad. 

"Where you goin'?" Sonny asked, sounding tired.

"I have to pee," Will said quickly.

Sonny mumbled under his breath and fell back asleep. 

Will sighed in relief and walked out of the room. 

* * *

Will knocked on the door of the DiMera mansion quickly. He hadn't been here in a long, long time. Not since before the feud started again and that was five or six years ago now, he couldn't remember. 

Chad opened the door looking tired, "Will?" he asked in shock, "What are you doing here? You're in your pajamas..." 

Will looked down at the plaid pajama pants and one of Sonny's t-shirts that he had on, "I don't care," he said quickly, "I...I know that you don't want to do this anymore." 

Chad raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Will, go back home to your husband and get out of here. Before I do something I might regret," he said, walking back inside.

Will put his foot in the door, following him in, "I know that this is all Grandma Kate talking, Chad! You...You don't want to fight anymore!" 

Chad went to where the drinks were and poured himself a glass, "That's your problem, Will...you always think people are good. I'm not good, Will. This is a hard business to be in. You're not in it." 

"I don't believe that," Will shook his head, "You were my best friend in school, Chad...I remember the real you."

"We're nothing anymore, Will," Chad shook his head, "All you are is the stay at home husband of my enemy." 

Will shook his head, "You aren't going to shove me away, Chad." 

"Get out of my house," Chad snapped. 

"Not until you admit that this isn't you!"  Will yelled.

"Will, get out!" he yelled.

"No!" Will yelled back. 

Chad took a deep breath and put the glass down. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Will...we're in our thirties and I'm already tired," he laughed weakly, "You know, I think I saw a gray hair the other day?" 

"Then end it," Will whispered, "Please, Chad?"

"As long as this feud keeps going, DiMera Enterprises gets the attention it needs. That's all Kate wants," Chad whispered.

"You've spent ten years taking orders from her, do something for yourself for once," Will swallowed, "Please?" 

Chad closed his eyes again, "Don't use those eyes on me, Will Horton," he said, his face breaking out in a slight smile now. 

"Can we be friends again?" Will tried. 

"I didn't think we ever stopped," Chad smiled at him.

Will walked over and hugged him quickly, trying to reach to wrap his arms around his neck but ended up hugging the taller man's shoulders.

Chad hugged him back, closing his eyes.

"Hey, Will?" Chad asked a moment later. 

"What?" Will whispered. 

"Cute pajamas," Chad snickered.

Will just rolled his eyes and pulled away, "I should...I should get home. I told Sonny I was going to the bathroom, he's probably worried." 

Chad smiled, "I'll call Sonny in the morning. Let me be the one to tell him." 

Will smiled and nodded, "See you soon."

Chad nodded, watching him go. 

* * *

Will walked in and slipped back into bed as quietly as possible, a smile on his face as he grabbed his phone. 

**Will Horton:** You're probably not awake, but thank you. I talked to Chad, you were right. It's finally over.

"Y'okay?" Sonny mumbled, "You were gone a while." 

"Yeah," Will smiled, putting his phone down and curling up to him, "I love you, Sonny."

"Love you too," Sonny muttered, "Now sleep."

Will laughed when Sonny wrapped his arms around him, "I'm so happy, Sonny." 

"Shh," Sonny whispered, "Sleeping," he said. 

Will just smiled and closed his eyes, sleeping without anxiety for once. 

* * *

Will woke up the next morning to yelling. 

He sat up quickly and ran downstairs. He hesitated outside the doors to the living room. They were usually only closed during a meeting and he usually didn't go in when there was a meeting going on. 

"We're always going to be fighting with you no matter what!" Sonny yelled, "This isn't over, Chad. It never will be."

"Just listen, Sonny. I've never wanted this. It's all Kate-" Chad was in the room. He must have came over. 

"Bullshit!" Sonny yelled, "It's been years. This has been you, stop lying!"

"Listen, Sonny, Will came and talked to me last night. He's tired of this...he wants to be friends again," Chad said, "I miss him...and you." 

"Get out of my house," Sonny snapped. 

"Sonny-" 

"GET OUT!" he yelled. 

The doors swung open and Chad walked out. He froze when he saw Will. "I'm sorry," Chad whispered before walking out and slamming the door. 

Will closed his eyes as Sonny came out and took a deep breath.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sonny demanded as he walked out.

"I miss him, he was my friend," Will swallowed, "A-And Neil said-"

"Of course," Sonny snorted, "I should have known this was him."

"H-He was in a psychology class and he analyzed Chad. He doesn't want to fight, Sonny!" Will yelled, "This is all Kate, I swear-"

"Stop," Sonny repeated, "Now."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Will yelled.

"Fine," Sonny snapped, "I'll take care of Neil myself."

"Sonny, wait, where are you going?!" Will demanded as he grabbed his coat. 

"Like I said, to take care of Neil," Sonny snapped, "This all started because of him putting stupid ideas in your head. Stay here," he gritted his teeth before walking out the front door.

"No, Sonny, wait- damn it!" Will yelled and took his phone out. He sat down on the steps and ran his hand through his hair.

**Will Horton:** Sonny coming to see him and I don't know what he's going to do, I'm so sorry. 

**Neil Hultgren:** I'm not afraid of him. 

**Will Horton:** I'm sorry. 

**Neil Hultgren:** Don't be. 

**Will Horton:** Bye, Neil. 

**Neil Hultgren:** Call me.

_ Will let out a tearful laugh. They were standing in the police station and Will pulled away from Neil's hug. Neil had just practically saved him from being in jail for the rest of his life.  _

_ "Call me," Neil grinned.  _

_ "I will," Will called. _

_ "Don't lie to me," Neil grinned before walking out the door.  _

_ Will didn't see him until twelve years later.  _

**Will Horton:** I will. 

**Neil Hultgren:** Don't lie to me. 

And Will knew the conversion was over after that.

Will put his head in his hands and dropped his phone.

He would never admit he cried this time.

* * *

Will was sitting on the couch when Sonny got home.

"Hey," Sonny whispered.

"Hi," Will swallowed.

Sonny walked over and sat beside him.

"What did you do?" Will asked quietly.

Sonny just shrugged, looking away.

"Sonny," Will snapped. 

"I transferred him and his dad to another branch of the company across the country," Sonny said bluntly.

Will looked away and ran his hand through his hair, "Sonny...I promise, Chad doesn't want to do this anymore. Don't make Ari live like this...don't make me live like this."

"One day this might end," Sonny whispered before standing up, "But not today. I don't believe he's been lying all these years. He wants this."

" _You_ want this," Will said bluntly, "More than anyone else. You enjoy this." 

"You think I enjoy everyone I love being in constant danger?!" Sonny yelled.

Will closed his eyes, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry," Sonny swallowed, "I love you...but I'm sorry, this can't end."

Will watched him walk out of the room and took a deep breath. 

"Daddy, I'm home!" Arianna called as she walked in the house. 

Will put on a smile for his daughter. 

He had to be brave...and he had to be strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonny thinks he's doing what's right and honestly doesn't believe what Chad said about this being Kate who wanted the fighting. He's not trying to be mean, he's trying to protect his family.


	3. Author's Note

So it seems like some people actually like this universe...which is shocking to me. I was just playing around one day when I started writing it. Anyways, you might notice that a lot of these stories have flashbacks and everything (always from Will's point of view) of telling the stories through the universe.

So if you guys have anything you want to see, please let me know.


End file.
